


Why us?

by How0_0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: This is just a chillaxed story about Dean and Cas and their friendship. I 100% ship Destiel, but i also need more stories about their friendship. So this is just a story about their friendship.***Please don't start reading this until it is done. I take v long breaks between writing this, and don't want to hurt you***





	1. Chapter One

It had taken a long time but Castiel was now finally the owner of his own coffee shop. He had been working his ass of, for the last five years. But it had definitely paid off. He fell in love with the place the first time he stepped through the door. It was the kind of coffee place he had dreamt of ever since he was a kid. with small comfy couches scattered around in random places, each with a little table in front of the couch.

When he was a kid he had been living with his aunt, who would always take him to these kinds of places. It was either a coffee-shop or a furniture store. There were no way of knowing. 

And he loved that.

The fact that customers could just drop in a couch and take a cup of coffee in the middle of the day, after hours of work, or whatever they were doing that day. He just thought it gave a kind of freedom, which was hard to get in these days. 

Everyone was always so busy with everything. Whether it was an important business meeting, or if it was taking care of some kids. Everyone was always so stressed and couldn’t get the time to relax. 

Castiel had noticed that when he was a kid and wanted to change that. He wanted to give some people a chance to calm down and don’t worry about anything. Even if it was just for half an hour, or a ten minute break. And thanks to this place, know he could. He knew that is was probably only for like, 100 people a day. But he liked the thought that he made a difference for those people. 

And know he finally had it, and the whole thing seemed perfect.

There were only one thing he had forgotten. 

How was he supposed to run a coffee-shop by himself. He was going to need some help. He needed someone to make the coffee and help him clean up. But he wouldn’t let that bug him until he was in desperate need for help. Then he would consider it. 

Castiel had always hated talking to people he didn’t know, and wouldn’t want to start working with someone new. When he was working part-time with that painting-company, he had to be inside some stranger’s home. Back then he only had to be with a stranger for a day. And that was only if it was all of the walls he had to paint. It never took that long time to paint walls, for Castiel. 

Today was the day the coffee-shop was opening, and Castiel was so nervous. He hoped that everyone liked what he had done, or at least respected him for it.

It was very important for Castiel to be respected, but it wasn’t always he got what he wanted. Being a grown man with a part time job, a lot of people thought they were better than him. Fancy gentleman in suits who were younger than him usually sent him mean stares, or actually said: You could do better. 

It had been a while since he opened the store, but it was still empty. No One seemed to come in, or just look at the shop. 

Castiel made a sign about needing an employee and put it in the window. He thought that he could at least attempt to get someone right now. 

************** ************** ************** **************

It had been an hour when the man walked it. 

Castiel was busy serving a customer and didn’t notice him.   
“That will be $3.65”

The customer mumbled something about overpriced new things, and how rude Castiel was.

Castiel was finally ready to serve the other man and turned around. 

He was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His hair was a light shade of brown, and it was cut in a style, that shaped his face in the most beautiful way.

Castiel didn’t notice he had been staring until the other man cleared his throat.

“Sorry, it have been a long day.” 

Castiel couldn’t figure out anything else to say, and was internally yelling at himself, for being so stupid.

“It is all right. I was just here about the job.”

“The what?”

“I saw the sign in the window…”

And again, Castiel was being silly, and yelling at himself.

“Oh, of course. I am kind of busy right now, but you can help, and I can see if you can work here.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. What is your name?”

Castiel had forgotten almost the most important thing, that you ask someone, when you first meet them, and he was feeling so stupid.

The other man chuckled, which made Cas blush quietly. Oh god, he felt so stupid.

“My name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Oh. My name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas. So, we should just get straight to work.”

“Of course.”

Cas showed Dean where everything was, and how to use everything. Apparently Dean had never worked in a coffee-shop or any cafe at all, so there were quite a bit to show him. But fortunately Dean was a quick learner, and by the end of the day, he could make almost everything on the menu. And the customers loved him, probably because he was so good looking, and was also very nice, and charismatic. 

************** ************** ************** **************

Dean was very happy to finally find someplace with a need for employees. He had been looking for something for almost two months, and as his brother Sam had been saying, “He couldn’t afford to be unemployed for long time again.” 

That was something he had been listening to ever since he moved in with his brother, and his girlfriend Jess. They had been dating for almost five years and Dean was sure that they would get married two years ago, but it just didn’t happen.  
It had been very nice living with them the first week, when they still saw him as a guest. But then three weeks past, and he suddenly became a part of their family. Their small family was nice and with Sam, Jess and their dogs, Dean was sure he would be very happy. He had just forgot that Sam was so judgemental, and it didn’t go long until everything Dean heard from Sam was: “When are you going to get a job”, “Are you even looking for another apartment?” and “It is nice to have you here, but when are you moving out?”

It drove him crazy, and it wasn’t nice that he knew the answers: “I don’t know Sam, there isn’t anything anywhere.”, “No, I am actually very comfortable here, and don’t want to move.” and “I don’t know Sam, there isn’t exactly apartments for no money, everywhere.”

Dean drove himself crazy, thinking about jobs at day, and laying sleepless at night, thinking about if he was ever going to get a job, anywhere.

That is why he was very thankful, that he finally found something. Even if it was just a a barrister. It was better than nothing, plus; he got to be nice to people for a living. 

He had always been a people person. He tried to be nice to everyone, also people who annoyed him, or the case-lady at the supermarket.

It was important to him, because you could never know what impact you did for that person. 

What if they had just broken up with their girlfriend, and just needed someone to tell them it was all going to be okay.   
And then you showed up and greeted them, which happiness and joy. And what if that made them feel better about themself. Telling them that there was stil happiness, and that they could achieve it too. They just had to believe in themself. They were good enough, and they had to realize it.

Or what i someone close to them had passed away, and they felt like there were a black hole in the heart, and it just wouldn't stop eating away of their happiness.   
And then you came, and you told them to have a great day. What if that sentence was just the thing they needed, to tell them that it was okay to enjoy life. They realized that we are all going to die someday, and if they didn’t have a good life, then they would regret it, when they were dying. And then they go, and they have a great day, and feel okay about it, because they knew; the one they had lost, would have wanted them to be happy, and have a great day. 

Or what if they had given up all hope, and felt like they were falling into a black hole, and it just never stopped. They had given up all hope about ever making it, or just felt completely miserable.   
And then you came, and you told them to take care. And it made them realize that they had to take care of themself. It didn’t matter if that included taking the week, month, or even year off. As long as it made them feel better. They could stay in and watch Netflix all day, or wake up early and run a mile. They could eat chocolate and ice cream, or they could make smoothies with kale, fruit and juice. As long as it made them feel good about themself.

Dean had been in all of these situations, and knew how important it could be, to receive love from a completely stranger. He knew that it didn’t matter whether that person was a best friend, or a stranger on the bus. It was the nice comment that mattered. It was the knowledge that someone cared. Even if that he would never meet that person again, it was nice to know, that he mattered. 

He mattered enough to the old lady, that she told him how she liked his taste in books. He mattered enough for the little boy, that he felt like announcing him, the nicest grown-up he had ever met. 

And that ment a lot to him. 

That was why, whenever he had the opportunity, he tried to lift everyones mood, a tack up.  
“Are you almost done here?”   
Cas’ voice brought him back to reality. He didn’t even realize he had been daydreaming. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I was a totally different place.”

“I know the feeling.”

Dean gave the cappuccino to Cas, who gave it to the young man, standing in front of the desk.   
He looked like the kind of guy who would bring someone on a date, and it would be the most romantic date ever.

Dean liked that kind of people. The kind that made you feel a certain way, just by being near them. 

It was almost eight o’clock and there were only two people in the cafe. 

One was an old woman who was sitting with a young woman, probably her daughter. 

Cas had started to clean up and Dean asked if there were anything he could help with.

“Actually, you could clean the tables, and turn the machines of.”

Dean took a cloth and started cleaning the tables. First he removed the cups and plates and put them in the dishwasher. Then he washed the tables, and went to turn of the machines. The only problem was that he didn’t know how to turn them of. 

It wasn’t like there were a big on/off button on the side of it, or a cable that he could just pull out. The machines were build into the wall and he didn’t know if he could go the other way around, because he hadn’t seen a door or any way to get to the other side of that wall. 

“How am I supposed to turn this thing off?”

He asked Cas, who had just walked into the room, with a broom in the left hand, and a bucket of water in the other. 

“You just press that little red button on the top, right next to the “start” button.”

“Oh okay, thanks.”

Cas gave him a small smile and began sweeping the floor. 

************** ************** ************** **************

Castiel was very happy that he found Dean. It was such a coincidence, that he would just get the nicest person, to come work with him. 

Dean was good at his job, and he did it with a smile. Castiel thought they would be friends and be happy when they met at work. 

He couldn’t wait to see what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel both say some thing they don't mean.

Chapter two

After a week, Dean was finally familiar with everything in the coffee-shop. He knew were to turn off the machines, how to make everything on the menu, and he knew were everything he would need was. 

And best of all, He was happy. 

He liked his job, and he enjoyed working with Castiel. Even if Castiel would act weird around him, but Dean just thought it was because they didn’t know each other all that well.

He wanted to change that, and had often though about asking Castiel if they could grab a beer after work, but he just declined. 

Castiel would also mostly stay for himself in his breaks, and it was rarely he would have a conversation with Dean. It was sad, because they would probably have a lot too talk about. And even if they didn’t have, it is always worth a shot.

It was friday and almost time to call it off for the day. Dean looked at Castiel while he was pouring coffee, and wondered if he should ask again. 

And then he remembered a very lame quote he heard the other day: “You never know if you never try.”

When he heard it he had wanted to throw up, but he thought he should at least give it a try.

************** ************** ************** **************

“Sooo… where we ever gonna grab that beer?”

Dean had finally cornered Castiel while he was cleaning the machines. Now was as good a time as ever.

“Oh… Ehm…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No No! I want to, its just… not really a good time right now…”

Dean heard the lie, just below the surface, and decided he didn’t want to pressure Cas. If he didn’t want to go out, that was totally fine.

“Why?”

But he still asked. Dean can’t keep his opinion hidden for more than five seconds. Because of that, he didn’t discuss politics, or any other serious matter with someone who didn’t have the same opinion as him. 

“I just… I…”

Dean could see Cas was lying and got upset about it.

“Why do you never want to hang out with me? Is there some kind of problem here? Cuz’ I thought we were getting along nicely.”

Dean wanted to stop himself, but he just couldn’t. Cas felt bad, Dean could see right through him. 

“I… I’m sorry. I really have to go.”

Cas almost ran out of the café, crashing into a woman on the way out.

“Well, that went well.” 

Dean mumbled as he began finishing the machines. He then closed the cafe and went home for the day. 

************** ************** ************** **************  
Cas couldn’t believe himself. 

He had been so stupid.

Dean was being nice, and just tried to hang out.

But cas had screwed everything up. 

 

Castiel was running through the streets and didn’t notice anyone in his way. When he finally got back home to his apartment. He picked the carpet up and took the key. 

He was just about to open the door when he remembered.

He didn't live there anymore.

“Not again.”

Castiel sighed, and shook his head. 

He hadn’t lived there for half a year, and was feeling quite stupid. Castiel had been so caught in his own head, and he hadn’t even thought about where he actually was going. 

But the most weird thing was that he didn’t even notice he was a wrong place until he was going inside. The people living there hopefully didn’t notice him, as he closed the door and ran down the street. 

It was very late and there were only two other people at the streets, when he ran with tears in his eyes.

All of this could have been avoided if he hadn’t been such a jerk to Dean before. 

And Castiel felt absolutely stupid. 

Dean was just being nice and asking a co-worker to hang out, and Castiel had acted like such an idiot. It wasn’t fair to Dean. Ever since Dean had started working at the coffee-shop everything had been a chaos. 

And it wasn’t Dean’s fault. He had been perfect. it was Castiel who had made everything weird. Overtime they talked outside work, he was so awkward. And poor Dean, who thought it was his fault, always took it as he had done something wrong. Dean would clean the machines even though it wasn’t his turn, or he would clean the bathrooms, and hoping to make up for whatever he had done wrong. 

But he hadn’t done anything wrong. And it hurt Castiel to see him like that. All scared of doing something wrong, even though he hadn’t even done anything in the first place. 

************** ************** ************** **************

After washing the machines, Dean turned off the lights and locked the door behind him. It had been a long day and he was ready to place his head on a soft and comfortable pillow. 

He was just walking around, and daydreaming when his phone rang.

“Hey Dean, It’s Sam.”

“Oh, hey.”

“So listen up, I just found a great place close to the coffee shop!”

“So…”

“And It’s not to expensive…”

Dean already knew where Sammy was going with this. It’s not like they didn’t have this exact conversation almost every morning before Sam went to work. 

“…And I think that you would really like the neighbourhood.”

“Sam!” Dean sighed, “I am really glad that you are helping me find a place to live, but can we talk about this when I get home?”

“Sure, I’ll put some food in the microwave for you.”

“Okay, Great.”

“Bye!”

“Goodbye Sammy.”

Dean put his phone back into his pocket and shook his head. He laughed to himself and forgot that he was in public. 

**************

“Hey! I warmed some spaghetti for you.”

Dean closed the door behind him and took of his shoes. The smell of spaghetti bolognese hit him when he walking to the dining room. He couldn’t help but to let out a sigh of comfort.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter two.  
> I will try to update the story as often as I can, but it's not often that I get time to write on it.  
> I believe in quality over quantity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it is I, the author.  
> I hope you enyojed this chapter and I am looking forward to show you the next one. 
> 
> If you have any comments or questions, feel free to ask them.


End file.
